


Not Taking It Seriously

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Series: Fifty Shades of Gray/Vance [3]
Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cake, Dom!Gilliam, Humour, M/M, Mild Teasing, Minor Groping, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, S04E03 The Light Entertainment War, Swearing, sexual coercion but not really, soft dom, the cake is almost a lie, this place could use a bit of Dom!Gilliam for a change tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: A certain BBC programme planner is coerced with the promise of chocolate cake. (Or is it just a couple of comedic colleagues messing about?)
Relationships: Security Man/Third Programme Planner, Terry Gilliam/Graham Chapman
Series: Fifty Shades of Gray/Vance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012653
Kudos: 1





	Not Taking It Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> I got their character names from IMDB of course, but in the fic itself, I changed 'security man' to 'security guard', just so I could shorten both their 'names' to Guard and Planner for convenience. To paraphrase King Arthur, I can't just call him 'Man', can I? XD

There is one particular programme planner for this television station who has something of an addiction, and one particular security guard in the building who is not above taking advantage of it. And today, the guard discovers with satisfaction that the planner has gotten his message, when the planner enters the room.  
  
"You said you have something for me."  
  
The guard wheels his chair backwards to a refrigerator on the back wall of the room, and smiling, lifts his hand to the door.  
"Yes, I hear you like..." he pauses, then pushes open the fridge door. "...Cake."  
  
There is a large slice of chocolate cake in the fridge, and when revealed, the planner almost trips over his drip stand in his eagerness to reach it, but the guard closes the door again just as he gets there.  
"Ah-ah. I need you to give me something first..."  
  
By now, Planner is standing right in front of Guard, who moves his hand to Planner's side and attempts his most suggestive expression, stroking Planner's body through his clothes. It is unsurprising to Guard that Planner is quick to catch on, a smile now curling on his lips in return. And just the mere thought of Guard's suggestion is already having a certain physical effect on Planner, which Guard finds quite flattering; Planner can't wait to give him his body.  
  
Nor can Guard wait to have it, his wandering hand moving down to squeeze the bulge he just inspired as his own stirring grows between his legs. Planner gasps and loses his balance somewhat, steadying himself on the arm of Guard's wheelchair.  
  
His face closer now, it hasn't taken long at all for Planner's bright blue eyes to be glazed with lust, and Guard almost has to focus himself before he melts into them.  
  
He moves both his hands to Planner's waist to urge him forward, and Planner manages to squeeze a knee beside Guard in his wheelchair, now leaning over him a little. To the slight relief of Guard, this makes Planner break eye contact, noticing Guard is becoming just as aroused as him.  
  
Planner relies for now on Guard holding him steady as his skilled hands make short work of opening Guard's pants, freeing his growing erection and causing him to release a small, breathy groan. But Guard's hands grip Planner's waist a little more when Planner then reveals the evidence of his own arousal, and Guard can't help but stare for a bit at the surprisingly gorgeous length so close to his own.  
  
He is somewhat mesmerised too by Planner's nimble fingers running over them both, one hand for each, and so warm on Guard's most sensitive skin. A warmth that starts to spread through the rest of his body, making Guard almost wish he is able to just throw Planner onto the ground and take him right now.  
  
Another flexing of Guard's fingers seems to make Planner sense his slight tension, so Planner lifts one hand to pull himself a little closer to Guard, no longer perched so precariously in the chair and helping Guard free his hold a little more. However, in his efforts, Planner nearly makes contact with the sword in Guard's head.  
  
"Careful..."  
"I know, I know, mind your war wound, right?"  
  
The short exchange makes their eyes meet again, Guard's attention taken away from Planner's hand for a few seconds. He gasps heavily as he feels his own heat suddenly being squeezed against Planner's, who is now able to wrap his fingers partially around them both. But now Guard's hands are free, he can lift one to Planner's face for his attention.  
  
"This is hot and everything, but not quite what I had in mind." Guard says, then runs his thumb over Planner's lower lip. "It's this hot mouth I wanted..."  
  
Planner smiles under Guard's touch, then leans forward to cover Guard's mouth with his own, both already open, and quickly pushes his tongue inside. Guard doesn't stop him, in fact savours him for a while, meeting Planner's tongue happily with his own. Such a sweet, warm mouth, Guard thinks, as his eyes fall closed for the moment. Never in his life has he had a problem with stopping to indulge in a good kiss before going any further.  
  
After a short while though, they part at last, and Guard shakes his head a little.  
"Also not what I meant."  
  
Guard glances down a second and Planner slightly moves his hand away to stare in anticipation at Guard's length for a few seconds, licking his lips a little, as if his mouth is watering.  
  
"Well?" Guard asks, and he is not even sure himself if he's urging Planner to get on with it, or asking if he is willing, although that would probably be a silly question to really ask.  
  
To answer him, Planner locks eyes with Guard, slides his knee off the chair, then lowers to kneel in front of him. A very appealing sight, Guard thinks, and he can't help but reach over to stroke Planner's messy hair a little with a sudden bout of affection. His hand even follows Planner when he leans forward into Guard's lap.  
  
Planner pauses there for a moment, letting his breath ghost over Guard's heated, sensitive skin.  
_What a fucking tease_ , Guard thinks, clenching his jaw a little.  
But only a couple of seconds later, he feels Planner's wonderful, warm tongue running along his length, once, twice, more... _nice_...  
  
Guard hums and sighs at the feeling of Planner's tongue lovingly caressing him, as if savouring a delicious meal. Then his mouth falls open a little with a gasp as Planner wraps his lips around the end. A thumping heartbeat later, Planner peers back up at Guard and sucks, gently at first, but then a little harder for another few times.  
  
Guard must have more self-control than he realises, thinking it miraculous he doesn't just go off in Planner's sweet, hot mouth right then and there. Even more so when the tip of Planner's tongue teases a little, eyes still once again locked with Guard's. He tries not to grip Planner's hair too much, or especially not to pull at it, opting to lower his hand and give Planner's shoulder a squeeze instead.  
  
Planner smiles slightly in satisfaction that he's getting Guard so worked up, but then he lowers his eyes and plunges his mouth down Guard's now throbbing heat, making him tip his head back and moan heavily, smacking his free hand down onto the arm of his wheelchair.  
  
He then squeezes the arm too, his mind soon spinning at Planner's suddenly more fervent movements. Guard briefly wonders if it is a good idea to open his eyes again, but he just can't help himself. And still he manages to hold back at the glorious sight of Planner's lovely mouth working around him. He doesn't think he'll last much longer though, and after gazing down Planner's body, Guard wants more.  
  
The hand on Planner's shoulder lifts back to his face to urge him off, although Planner shows a little reluctance before he pulls away and sits up.  
"Come up here..." Guard sighs.  
  
Planner smiles, easily getting the message, and clearly no less willing than earlier. He soon stands, kicks off his shoes and fully removes his pants. Sure, he looks a little silly now, in just the top half of his suit and his socks, but Guard doesn't mind. He just lifts a beckoning hand as Planner returns to him.  
  
This time, Planner has to squeeze both knees either side of Guard in the wheelchair. Guard cups his nice, firm backside to steady and help him, at the same time shifting forward a little himself. The tight squeeze of the small space is no match for the pair's determination.  
  
Before they continue, Planner smiles as he runs his hand down Guard's arm, until reaching his wrist. He then pulls Guard's hand up towards his own mouth, and Guard can only watch, transfixed again as his fingers are soon slipped past Planner's lips. He lets out a sigh as a warm, deft tongue rolls around his fingers, Planner's eyes flickering closed for a few seconds as he does. Is this just for show, to excite Guard some more, he wonders, or does Planner really enjoy doing this? Perhaps he is just anticipating what's soon to come, which he evidently can't wait much longer for, then pulling Guard's fingers back out of his mouth.  
  
Guard doesn't need any more guiding now, happily lowering his hand as Planner sits up, allowing him access. It doesn't take long for Guard to find Planner's heated opening, and just as quick to start to push inside. Now Guard practically bathes in the wonderful moans Planner gives him, at the same time admiring the sight of Planner arching his lithe body as he is opened up and stretched. Guard starts to grow impatient to be inside him now, after feeling such tight heat around just his fingers, and after about half a minute, slips them back out. Planner should be ready by now, and sure enough, he has no complains, simply sitting back down in Guard's lap, his smile returning.  
  
Thus positioned, Planner starts to lower himself, his hands on Guard's shoulders. A low groan rumbles in Guard's throat as soon as he feels Planner's warm entrance against him. Frustratingly though, Planner still makes him wait just a little bit longer, an extra few seconds of torment to get him riled up even more. They both know full well that Guard's current position doesn't allow him to just push himself up into Planner, no matter how much he craves to do so.  
  
"Get on with it..." Guard growls, but this only widens Planner's smile, much to Guard's chagrin.  
  
Although he doesn't have to wait too much longer; Planner wants this as much as he does. And when he finally pushes himself down onto Guard, it is difficult for either of them to supress a moan, all the way down, Guard doing so against Planner's throat as he is warmly squeezed by his lover's wonderful, tight body.  
  
Planner then pauses again, but Guard is patient with him this time. He's not just teasing anymore, simply giving his body the time to adjust, and Guard is not so greedy or impatient to not realise this. He can just savour the feeling of being inside Planner in the meantime, stroking his warm skin as he waits.  
  
When he is ready, Planner starts moving on Guard, slow and gentle, evidently savouring Guard in return. Planner may not exactly be bouncing in his lap, but Guard can still feel his passion, not to mention see it in his expression when he pulls back after his few moments mouthing Planner's throat.  
  
Guard squeezes Planner's bottom a few more times before he moves his hands up under Planner's clothing, stroking his warm skin, caressing his slim body. Planner can only tug at Guard's clothes a bit though, barely any of his skin exposed. For a moment, Guard wonders if this is a tease for Planner, only one of them able to touch the other's skin. If so, it would serve him right after all the teasing _he's_ been doing.  
  
He is pulled out of these thoughts a moment later though when their mouths find each other again, hungrier this time, of course. Guard's hands start to grasp at Planner a little more, particularly his waist and hips, as their fervour grows and their mingling breaths become heavier.  
  
Planner's movements increase just a touch at this point, sending Guard's head reeling once more, so close now. He senses Planner is too, and he lifts one hand to the back of Planner's head, moving the other to his length, now throbbing just as hard as his own. Planner lets out a little whimper at the contact, then Guard tightens his grip.  
  
For a moment, Planner tries to pull his head away, but Guard doesn't want to let his mouth go just yet, both hands now holding him in place. Planner doesn't fight him though, but consequently he can't help but let out a heavy moan into Guard's mouth as he erupts uncontrollably over the hand that caused it.  
  
Guard joins Planner within seconds, Planner's already tight body now squeezing him even more. He surges heavily into Planner with a moan to match and join his. His release isn't even quite finished before he has to ease his hand on Planner's head, allowing them both to finally part.  
  
As they gasp for air, between a few more small moans, Planner rests his head on Guard's shoulder for a bit in exhaustion, still careful to avoid the sword, of course. Guard puts his arms around Planner and strokes his hair again patiently, giving him as much time as he needs to calm himself.  
  
"You... you really know... how to leave someone breathless..." Planner says, making Guard chuckle a little.  
  
By now they have both softened, so Planner lifts himself up just little to allow Guard to slip out of him. Guard lets out a sigh when the comparatively cool air hits his skin. Planner does the same, presumably at the sudden emptiness of their disconnection. He still stays put in Guard's lap for the time being though, until he is sure he can stand again, but Guard doesn't mind. He finds himself quite enjoying holding Planner in his arms like this.  
  
Planner still stumbles a little when he does finally stand though, to the slight amusement of Guard, despite still wishing he could get up and help him, but he does manage to steady himself a second or two later, however. He finds a couple of nearby towels so they can both clean themselves up a bit, then pulls his pants back on - not bothering with his shoes just yet - while Guard tucks himself back in.  
  
'Planner' detaches himself from his prop drip, then comes back over to sit on the floor next to the wheelchair, his back against the large wheel. This is when Terry and Graham break character.  
  
"Fuck, Gray, you are so hot..." Terry says after he has - almost - gotten his breath back.  
"I know." Graham states, as usual nowhere near modesty. "So, am I going to get this cake, or not?"  
"You actually want the cake?" Terry smirks.  
"Well, you did promise it to me in exchange for my body." Graham reminds him, "And you can't say I didn't earn it."  
"That's true."  
  
Terry reaches up to open the fridge door, takes out the cake on its plate and passes it down to Graham. After his first bite, he continues to lightly chide Terry.  
  
"Honestly, this bit of roleplay was your idea, I'd have thought you would take it seriously. Which, by the way, your character even complains about people not doing."  
  
As he talks, Terry reaches down to pull off Graham's messy wig so he is able to idly stroke Graham's real hair a little while they chat.  
  
"I sometimes wonder if you take us seriously at all, really." Graham finishes, tucking into his cake again.  
"Ha! I'm surprised to hear you, of all people, talk about taking anything seriously!" Terry laughs.  
"I take you seriously, Vance."  
  
Graham breaks off a piece of cake from the uneaten side and hands it up to Terry, who happily takes it.  
  
"And you always get sappy after a fuck." Terry tells him.  
"I do after a good fuck." Graham smiles.  
"Even though you were doing most of the work." Terry points out, "I was just sat here."  
"Sat there being hot, though."  
"Well, I know..."  
  
Just then, the door opens in front of them and Michael enters the room, dressed up like a World War II fighter-pilot.  
  
"Oh, there you two are." he says, then turns back into the corridor. "Eric! I found them."  
  
Eric pops his head around the door a few seconds later, then comes further forward to stand beside Michael. He is ready to play one of his female characters, in a nice blue dress and red cardigan.  
  
"Oh, can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" he complains, "Come on, we've gotta get some work done."  
"We're ready to film the sketch about woody and tinny words, see?" Michael tells them, gesturing to himself and his current attire.  
"Yes, and we need you, Graham, so put Terry down for a minute, please." Eric adds.  
  
"I can't help it, Eric." Graham says as he gets to his feet, then looks at Terry and lifts a hand to stroke along his jaw. "Vance is such a hot fuck, and I just had to ri-"  
"Urghh, I don't want to know!" Eric interrupts, clapping his hands over his ears. "Just go get changed, will you?"  
  
"And Terry, you can work on finishing off that animation in the meantime." Michael suggests.  
"Yes sir!" Terry says in his character's voice, and salutes.  
"Jolly good show!" Michael joins in and returns the salute, before following Eric and Graham out.  
  
Unlike Graham, Terry hasn't been carted off by most of the others, so he has a little more time to relax and compose himself before having to get back to work. After a couple of minutes though, he does stand up out of the prop wheelchair and heads out too, bound for his animation studio, but still on a bit of a high that seems determined to keep the smile on his face for a fair bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking another little break from Find Your Grail, but still showing my two favourite Python boys some love. ^_^ ~<3  
> I have been sitting on these two fics for quite a while though. Finally got down to finishing them. \o/


End file.
